The Green Eyed Monster
by SpiritualSketcher
Summary: Captain Yates has a run in with The Master...


Thunder rumbled loudly in an ever persistent argument with the lighting, desperate to be seen and heard over the downpour of rain. Captain Yates groaned, pushed himself out of bed and opened his window, "BE QUIET!"  
>"Why are you shouting at the weather Captain?" the low voice made him duck back out his window so quickly, he hit his head, "that's a very British human thing to do."<br>Captain Yates glowered at The Master, sat in the armchair in the corner of Yates' bedroom, "no it isn't, the British human thing to do is _complain _about the weather, not shout at it. How did you get in here?"  
>"Secrets of a Time Lord Captain, secrets of a Time Lord, I have come here to tell you to keep an eye on Miss Grant."<br>Mike's eyes narrowed, "why, she's not under your hypnosis again is she?"

"Not this time Yates," The Master said evenly, pushing himself up out the chair, "not this time," he picked up a photo frame from Mike's beside table and smirked, "ah Miss Grant. You like her, don't you Yates?"  
>Mike kept his gaze steady and just about managed to keep his face expressionless, "perhaps…"<br>The Master gazed at him, eyes piercing, "now you listen to me Captain…"  
>Mike covered his eyes, he knew what was coming, "no! No, no, no, no, no!" he made to run blindly and started shouting nonsense like Jo had once told him to but the Master grabbed hold of him, forcing Mike to look into his eyes, "listen to me Captain, you like Miss Grant, but so does that Doctor of yours."<br>"The Doctor? Like Miss Grant the way I do?! Don't be ridiculous!" Mike scoffed, screwing his eyes shut, not quite under the Master's spell yet.

The Master smirked again, "ridiculous it might sound Captain, but it is indeed true."  
>Mike shook his head violently, "I don't believe you."<br>"Oh come now, Captain," the Master said smoothly, holding his head and forcing Mike to look into his eyes again, "Miss Grant is always going off in that TARDIS of his with him, and that car, always going off alone. Always in the laboratory…" he grinned as he saw Mike frown, he truly had him under his spell. "You're angry now, aren't you Captain?" Mike nodded, completely hypnotised, "he…likes Jo…" he said slowly.  
>"Oh no, no, no, not likes Captain," the Master said evenly<em>, "loves. <em>Just like you do."  
>Mike cried out, picked up the photograph and hurled it across the room, the Master handed him his dressing gown and slippers, "I suppose Miss Grant may still be with the Doctor this very moment, all alone…" he glanced at Mike to see him start to shake with anger, "I think you should go and see for yourself Captain."<p>

Minutes later Mike clattered through the laboratory doors, breathing heavily like a bull ready to charge, glaring at the Doctor who was sat on a stool at his laboratory bench, hunched over his dematerialisation circuit. The Doctor looked up and chuckled, "Oh Mike, my dear fellow. That might be the right colour but I don't quite think that passes the UNIT dress requirement." Mike shouted out in anger and lunged at the Doctor, _**"YOU!"** _he cried, **_"HOW DARE YOU! I CONFIDED IN YOU, I TOLD YOU SOMETHING I'D NEVER DARE TELL HER,"_ **he had the Doctor by the throat, pinned against the laboratory rule, _**"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! AFTER ALL I'VE DONE FOR YOU…"**_  
>"Captain Yates," the Doctor choked out, staring with bewilderment into Mike's red, raging face while trying to loosen his grip on his throat, "my dear man, I'm sure I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about."<p>

_**"DON'T PLAY INNOCENT WITH ME **__**DOCTOR!"** _He spat, _**"YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"** _Mike whipped a pistol out his dressing gown pocket and holds it to the Doctor's temple, _**"YOU LOVE JO! YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH JO!"  
><strong>__"WHAT?!" _The Doctor's laugh was strained, "I've never heard anything quite so -" at that moment, the TARDIS door opened and Jo stepped out, bleary eyed and tousled hair, wearing a fluffy blue dressing gown, "what's going-" her eyes focused properly, "MIKE!" she screamed in horror,  
>"what are you doing?! Let him go at once!"<br>Mike looked from Jo to the Doctor and back again, taking in Jo's appearance, "so, it is true! What have you been doing in there?" he seized hold of the Doctor's lapels, "_**TELL ME!"**_

"Mike, stop," Jo sobbed, "please, you're scaring me!"  
>The Doctor looked at her, his gaze calm, "Jo, pass me that jug of ice water there on the bench, quickly now." Jo hurriedly handed the Doctor the clear glass jug and the Doctor chucked the ice cold content directly in Mike's face. Mike gasped and let the Doctor go, stumbling backwards, he leant against the bench, breathing deeply. "There now," the Doctor smiled, lowering Mike down onto a stool, speaking to both him and Jo, "it's all over now."<br>"What happened to me?" Mike asked quietly, daring a glance up at the Doctor.  
>"You were hypnotised Mike, by the Master I presume."<br>Jo walked over to them both with a tray holding three mugs of tea, "how did you know?"  
>"I recognised the look in his eyes," the Doctor helped himself to a mug and took a sip, "if you know what to look for, it's easy to recognise the Master's hold on people."<br>Mike picked up one of the other mugs and knocks it back like water, "he…he made me believe that you two," he pointed to the Doctor and then to Jo, "were in love with each other when he knew…" he sighed and blushed.

The Doctor smiled, "I know Mike, I know," he patted him on the shoulder and walked off into the TARDIS. Mike looked round to see Jo grinning at him, her mug of tea warming her hands nicely, she leaned forward and dropped a kiss on his cheek. "I think the Master wanted you to have a touch of the green eyed monster."


End file.
